All Is Fair in Love and War
by Dark Goddess2000
Summary: She lost family. Gained family. Gained love... but might lose it. So Now... All Is Fair in Love and War! Got the idea from A New War. Hope you like it. On Hold! I am so sorry! REVAMPED! PLEASE READ AGAIN!
1. You're not alone

All Is Fair in Love and War

Hermione's POV

I stepped out of the taxi, paying and thanking the driver before starting towards my house, curious and worried about why my parents hadn't picked me up from the train station, usually they would get there early, eager to see me again after so long, the fact that they hadn't shown up at all gave me a bad feeling. And when I get bad feelings they usually came true. With a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach, I opened the door, coming to an abrupt stop when I saw Dumbledore standing in the doorway of my living room, facing away from me. I tilted my head in confusion, what was he doing here? Before I could announce my presence, he apparated out of my house, followed by the sound of several other people apparating after him. Breath shuddering as fear took hold of me like no other, I cautiously walked into the living room, looking around the room, I felt my breath leave me when my eyes landed on a puddle of blood.

"Mom?! Dad?!" I called out, anxiously, my eyes watering when no one answered, no, no, no, this can't be happening. "Mom?! Dad?! Someone answer me, damn it!" Hysterically, I tore through the house looking for my parents, I knew what I would find, if they were alive I would've been able to sense them but I couldn't… there was nothing… just a resounding scent of death. I ran into the kitchen, the room we should have been having dinner in, the room that we should be catching up in, that we should be laughing and having fun in, but that's not what happened, this is what happened. I froze, staring horrified at the horrendous sight before me. Dozens of bodies were littering the floor, puddles of blood staining the white tile underneath them, but there was only one person in that room that had my attention.

My father. Who was lying there on the floor. Slashes all over his body. Staring unseeingly up at the ceiling. A playing card grasped in his hand. The Queen of Hearts. She always was his favorite.

A grief stricken scream wrenched itself out of my throat as I ran towards him, tears running down my face. Dropping to my knees, I cupped his face gently, shaking his shoulder in a vain attempt to wake him.

"Please wake up. Please just be sleeping. Please, Daddy, please! Daddy, please wake up! Please, I'm begging you! No, no, no. NO!" I screamed in anguish as I curled into myself, feeling a tortuous burning sensation in my hands, I clutched them into fists, gritting my teeth to stop myself from crying out at the pain; I looked down, eyes widening when I saw the familiar scarlet wisps wrapping around my fisted hands. Having seen my mother perform this action many times, I stood up, stretching my arms out and uncurling my fingers, gathering up the restless energy I could feel building inside of me, I expelled it out of my glowing palms, watching as the scarlet energy destroyed the walls around me. Panting from the lingering pain, I let my arms drop limply to my sides as I fell to my knees, wrapping my arms around myself as I started swaying back and forth, quiet sobs making my shoulders shake. Somewhere in the corner of my mind, I despondently realized I was projecting, making everyone in a hundred mile radius a blubbering mess. But I found I didn't particularly care, why should I? When this is over, when I finally come back to my senses and stop projecting, they'll go on with their lives like nothing happened, I didn't have that luxury. I can't go back to my life after this, I'm going to mourn and then I'm going to find my mother. And we're going to make those son of a bitches pay for what they did.

They have no idea who they messed with.

But they're about to find out.

And they'll regret it.

I'll make sure of that.

* * *

><p>As I walked down the street in a despondent trance, I absently wondered where I could go, how I could find my mother, it wasn't something I could do on my own, not in this state. Maybe I could somehow contact my grandfather or uncle? But it had been so long since I had seen them. Banging into someone, I staggered back, grunting as I apologized profusely, cutting off in shock as I saw who it was I had bumped into. I hadn't expected to see him in the muggle world.<p>

"Granger?" Malfoy questioned, looking at me, shocked. Why? I have no idea. I mean, I am a muggleborn after all. Idiot.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" I asked tiredly, I am so not in the mood to put up with the amazing bouncing ferret after… what happened. Just looking at him, remembering what the wizarding world had put me through… just because of my blood… my parentage. Ridiculing them, degrading them, who the hell did those snobby, stuck-up assholes think they were? It just made me so angry. If they only knew what I could do to them. And it would be so easy too. To get into their heads, break their minds, make them think they're going insane, make them see terrible things. It would be so easy. To make them see their worst fears, to watch them drive their selves insane, to hear them scream and beg for mercy.

I had to take a deep breath to keep control.

"Like I would ever tell you, Mudblood." He sneered, making my razor thin control snap and I did something I had sworn never to do. Instead of creeping into his mind unnoticed and painlessly, like I usually would have done, I roughly pushed my way in, making him cringe in unnecessary pain. Something that I would never normally do, something that I would apologize for later. Maybe.

* * *

><p>Draco's POV<p>

[Memory]

"**You are going to be fifteen, Draco; it is about time that you join the Dark Lord!" Bellatrix shrieked in her pitchy voice, glaring at me with a psychotic gleam in her beady eyes.**

"**I don't want to! Okay, I am not going to bow down to some filthy half-blood parading as a pure-blood! Unlike you, I have **_**some**_** dignity left!" I shouted back at her, stepping into her personal space, too furious to be scared like I usually would have been, which shocked Bellatrix, causing her to gape at me and rear back, shocked. Glowering down at her, I winced and brought a hand up to my forehead as a sharp pain ripped through my eyes, making me squeeze them shut. **

"**But-" My crazy aunt started to protest, making me growl as I opened my eyes to glare at her before blinking in confusion, tilting my head as I stared at my grey looking aunt. What the hell is going on? **

"**BUT NOTHING! Read my lips! I will not nor will I ever BOW TO THAT FILTHY HALF-BLOOD! So go kiss your 'Dark Lords' arse and f*ck off, you deranged BITCH!" I yelled, anger erupting as I narrowed my now glowing grey eyes, making Bellatrix stagger back in fear, gasping in pain as her body seized up, slowly turning into stone. **

[Memory]

Gasping, I snapped out of my memory, looking over at a red-haired Granger who was staring at me wide-eyed for some reason. Did she do that to me? I had insulted her and then the next thing I knew my head felt like it was splitting open and I was reliving that horrible memory. Had she done that? Was she like me? No, not possible, it's bad enough that I'm a freaky mutant but if Granger is also one, I think I might just kill myself. Why did she just laugh? What's so funny?

"You're a mutant." Granger breathed, her caramel eyes analyzing me, making me feel like she was reading my mind

"I am not! How dare you accuse me, you filthy little Mudblood!" I hissed at her, venomously, eyes darting around to make sure no one heard her. How did she know? How is that even possible? I haven't done anything to give her any ideas, I don't like to admit it but she's freakishly intelligent. Why is she smirking? Can she read my mind? It would explain why she looks so damn smug.

"You're a mutant, ferret. Face it." Granger snapped at me, her eyes gaining a scarlet glint to it briefly before it disappeared, leaving me to wonder if I had imagined it. She knew. She knew I was a mutant. I don't know how she knew but she did. Would she tell everybody? Oh, of course she would! She hates my bloody guts!

"SHUT UP, I AM NOT!" I shouted, glaring down at her, furiously, my eyes starting to glow again as fear and panic gripped me. I couldn't let her tell anyone, I just couldn't, I would die, they would hunt me down and kill me. I didn't want to die, I did not want to die, I don't want to die! Just as my power started to reach out and grab her, I heard her voice in my head, nice and soothing, like a caressing breeze.

"_I saw what happened, Draco, and I am terribly sorry but you need to calm your mind. I hate to break it to you, luv, but you're a mutant and so am I. If you'll let me I'd like to help you."_

"Why should I trust you?" I asked, cautiously, eyeing her warily as she gazed at me, smiling softly. She was in my head, comforting me, helping me control my power, granted it was for a selfish reason, considering I would have killed her if she hadn't but still, nice of her to do so. Didn't mean I trusted her, why should I, she hadn't given me a reason yet.

"Right now? You shouldn't. We're enemies; we have been since we were eleven, I don't expect you to just let it go but I really do want to help you and I'm hoping that eventually you'll come to trust me." Granger told me, her voice honest and genuine, I think, but then again what did I know about that?

"I can't trust you, I can't trust anyone, I'm alone." I said, looking down at the ground so I didn't have to see her pitying eyes. A comforting hand on my wrist made my head snap up so I could stare at Gr-… Hermione in shock. Why was she being nice to me? I've been such an asshole to her. I stared at her in confusion, wondering what her angle could be, until she looked me at me, grey and whiskey clashing, as her eyes became unfocused. Opening my mouth to question her, I gasped when images started flashing before my eyes, making me blink rapidly.

"_**Please, Daddy, please! Daddy, please wake up! Please, I'm begging you!"**_

"You can trust me, Draco, I promise. I'm not going to give you up to those awful people, okay, if there is one thing you can believe, it's that." Hermione assured me, looking at me with watery eyes as she kept projecting the scene in my head.

"_**Please don't leave me alone! Please don't leave me! I need you! Please come back!"**_

"You're not alone, Draco. You're not alone." Hermione told me, reassuringly, giving me a sad smile which I returned; for once it seemed we actually understood each other. What has the world come to when a Granger and a Malfoy get along?

She tells me I can trust her. She tells me I'm not alone. And the thing is, is that I believe her.

* * *

><p>I do not own Harry Potter or X-Men<p>

Now before you all start harping on it, Hermione calling her father Daddy is not childish, she was very close to him and now he's gone, she's sad and wants her Daddy to make it better. Personally, I don't think it's possible to be too old to call your father Daddy, my sister is 31 and I'm 15 and we both call our father Daddy.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I've completely re-edited it, given it more description and a different POV so I hope you liked it. Thank you ImmortalAngel92 for your suggestions which I've taken to make it a better story and thank you for reading Elektra and if you have any other suggestions then please feel free to tell me, I love every suggestion, they make me a better writer.

Xxx Dark Goddess2000 Xxx


	2. Harry

All Is Fair in Love and War

Harry's Pov

I hit the ground, clutching my stomach where he hit me, flinching away from my whale of an uncle as he drew back his foot, closing my eyes, I waited for the kick but all I felt was a tingling sensation, like something went through me. At the sound of something crashing, I opened my eyes to see the whale lying on the ground, groaning. Huh, I guess the saying is true 'The bigger they are the harder they fall.' I quickly sprung up, ignoring the ache from my stomach, and darted up to my room, hastily throwing my stuff into my trunk before grabbing Hedwig and bolting out of that twice cursed hell on earth. I wondered around for a couple of hours, avoiding all the places Dumbledore would look for me, there was no way I was going back to that hell, before stumbling upon this quaint café so I decided to head inside to get out of the cold and finally get something to eat. Sitting down, I ordered a croissant and tea, sighing as I finally relaxed my bruised body, I thought back to before. What the hell had happened? Had his foot gone through me? Is that even possible? If it is, then how? My first guess would be magic but nothing like that had ever happened before and to be honest it felt quite different then magic but that also begged the question that if it wasn't magic that caused it then what the bloody hell did?

"Harry? Harry! What are you doing here?" I heard somebody call and looked up to see Hermione with… red hair? When did that happen? And… Malfoy? What the bloody hell is Hermione doing with red hair and Malfoy? I mean, seriously, what the hell is going on today? Everything is so weird. It's like I've entered an Alternate Universe where Hermione is a red-head and doesn't try to kill Malfoy with the power of her mind anymore.

"What are you doing with Malfoy? And what the bloody hell is up with your hair?" I questioned her, curiously, gazing at her, wonderingly

"I, uh, I bumped, uh, into… him. What do you mean about my hair? What's wrong with my hair?" Hermione asked worriedly, feeling her pony-tailed hair anxiously, making me bite back a chuckle, for a bookworm, she could be such a girl. "Oh, never mind, that's not the point. The point is, what are you doing here? Did your uncle… do something?" She always acted like that, like she knew but that's not possible. I mean it's not like she can read minds.

"There's nothing wrong with your hair, it's just red, did you dye it?" I asked, trying to distract her from her line of questioning, I never could lie to Hermione for very long.

"No, I didn't dye it!" She exclaimed, pulling her hair out of the tie and gaping at her now red locks, "How is it red? What the bloody hell happened?!" She huffed, wide-eyed before pulling it back up, freezing; she narrowed her eyes and turned her head to glare at Malfoy. "You knew it was red? And you didn't say anything?! How long were you going to sit on that one?!"

"Excuse me, but I've had a bad day, okay, I have a lot of things going on in my life right now, and your hair wasn't exactly the focus point." Malfoy scolded her, making her bite her lip, looking guilty and she opened her mouth to apologize when he burst out laughing, grinning at her. "No, I'm just screwing with you, I just wanted to see how long it would take you to realize."

Hermione gaped at him for a little while before smiling brightly at him, "You ass." They smiled at each other, laughing. Now it was my turn to gape, they were getting along, they weren't just tolerating each other, they were being friendly. What kind of screwed up Alternate Universe did I stumble into? Her eyes narrowing, she whirled around to face me with a stern expression, pointing her finger at me. Oh crap.

"Harry James Potter" Oh, full name, not good, not good, "You are trying to distract me!"

"I'm not _trying_ to distract you, I did distract you." I pointed out, making Malfoy chuckle and Hermione glare at me, I think she might have even growled, I'm almost positive I heard a growl. "Look, Hermione, it's no big deal, I'm just taking a walk on this beautiful day, that's it." Crap, crap, I've gone into lying, she's going to see right through me, I've never been good at hiding things from her, she's like my sister. Actually, screw that, besides blood, she _is_ my sister.

"With your trunk? Oh, come on, Harry, don't treat me like an idiot. If you're going to lie to me at least come up with something better than that. I mean, seriously, beautiful day? It's 20 degrees out, luv, do try harder." Hermione chided, shaking her head at me as she tutted, making me feel like a child… she's always been particularly good at that.

"Yeah, okay, I'll admit, that was pretty lame. You were, uh, actually right. Um, you see, my uncle got a little angry today and, um, he went to… well, kick me but… something weird happened and I can't explain it." I told her, hoping she might have an answer because… well because… she's Hermione!

"Weird? What do you mean weird? Magic weird?" She quizzed, looking pensive as she examined me, making me squirm uncomfortably, feeling like a bug.

"No, that's what's weird. It didn't feel like magic, it felt different, more natural, more like-"

"A part of yourself that you never noticed was missing?" Hermione filled in, continuing at my nod "Harry, this might be shocking but there are people in this world that are neither muggle nor wizard, people who have special abilities that neither of the aforementioned have. We're called mutants and we can do incredible things."

"We?" I asked, staring at her wide-eyed as my mind raced with all this information, were my relatives' right? Am I a freak? Glancing up at Hermione, my eyes went even wider in amazement as her eyes glinted scarlet and her hands started glowing, making me jump slightly which seemed to snap her out of whatever trance-like state she was in.

"Sorry, my bad. Anyway, Draco and I are mutants, Harry, and your one as well. You seem to have the ability of aerokinesis which allowed you to manipulate your body into air. Quite remarkable if you ask me." Hermione gushed in her typical Hermione fashion, making both Malfoy and I smile although he tried to hide it.

"So does Dumbledore train you two?" I questioned, curiously, flinching back when Hermione's eyes once again flashed scarlet and Draco's eyes started glowing grey. What had set them off?

"Sorry… again, I'm afraid my control is a little off today. But you mustn't tell Dumbledore about your powers, he'll kill you. Actually, you shouldn't even go back to Hogwarts." She informed me, taking deep calming breaths to get back her control, her eyes going back to their normal soothing whiskey color.

"Why would he want to kill me?" I asked, shocked, clenching my hands into fists when they started flickering in and out.

"Because the perfect, Albus too many bloody middle names Dumbledore, is prejudice against mutants." Malfoy informed me, glancing down at my flickering hands before looking around the café to make sure no one was watching.

"I can't believe it, in fact, if it wasn't you, Hermione, I wouldn't believe it. What do I do now, where can I go?" I asked, anxiously looking around, my eyes going wide at the sight of the wind storm outside. Was I doing that?

"Harry, you need to relax, okay, calm down. Close your eyes and listen to my voice, breath in, breath out." Hermione instructed and I slowly felt myself relaxing as I listened to her, "Very good. Now, as for where you can go, I think you should do what you've always wanted to do and go stay with Sirius."

"What if he's not okay with it, Mia? And even if he is, what about Remus and Tonks?" I inquired, my stomach clenching with worry as I breathed like Hermione told me to

"He'll be okay with it. You want to know why?" She questioned me and I hesitantly nodded, "There are two reasons. The biggest one is that he loves you, Harry, they both do, and they always will, no matter what. The second, less important one, is that they all already know that I'm a mutant and they're fine with it. Everything will be okay, Harry, I promise." Reaching out a hand, she rubbed my arm reassuringly, smiling warmly at me before standing up and throwing some money on the table despite my vehement protests, smacking my hand when I attempted to replace her money with mine, shaking her head at my attempts, she grabbed mine and Malfoy's hands and dragged us to towards the door. "Come on, we should get going."

"Oh, like we have a choice. What, with you dragging us, you bossy witch." Malfoy complained, sneering down at her, although he did let himself be dragged

"Well, you weren't going to move your fat ass by yourself so I took it upon myself to do it for you." She sniffed, sticking her nose in the air

"Fat ass?! I do not have a fat ass, thank you very much, I have a bloody gorgeous ass and you know it." He stated, ripping his hand out of her grasp and model-walked away, leaving Hermione gaping after him.

"Excuse me?!" She sputtered, glaring after him

"Oh please, don't act like you've never checked out this sweet piece of ass!" He called over his shoulder, shaking his hips to accentuate his point

"What did you just say to me, you giant prat?!" Hermione shrieked after him, nostrils flaring as she stalked towards him, still dragging me with her. Letting my eyes flutter shut, I shook my head in exasperation, sighing as they continued bickering.

This was going to be a long ride.

* * *

><p>I do not own Harry Potter or X-Men.<p>

Now, some of you might say that Draco wouldn't act like that but I think we haven't really seen how he would act around his actual friends. Plus, with everything being so serious, I think he would just need to be lighthearted right now. Same with Hermione, she is still grieving her father's death, she is still vengeful, and she is still worried about her mother, but I'm not going to have her be depressed and fixating on it all the time, sometimes she's going to have to be lighthearted and just focused on the good things, like bickering with Draco, and helping Harry and Draco with their powers, and a couple of other things that I'm not revealing right now, so please don't think that I'm going to have her just forget about her parents, that is not what I am doing at all.

What do you think of Hermione's hair? And of her and Draco's relationship? I think that even with them being friendly now, they would still bicker… a lot.

Xxx Dark Goddess2000 Xxx


	3. Friendship

All Is Fair in Love and War

Hermione's POV

We walked into the house, Draco and I still bickering, and poor Harry looking like he was ready to scream and bash his head into a wall. Grinning mischievously, I snapped out my hand and slapped Draco's ass, making him yelp, jumping and looking back at me with wide eyes, snickering, I stuck my tongue out at him, playfully, shrieking when he lunged at me and swept me up, bridal style.

"Mudblood! Mutant filth! Filthy half-blood! Blood traitor!" Mrs. Black insultingly screamed at us, making Sirius, Remus and Tonks come running out of the kitchen, wands at the ready.

"Oh for the love of all things holy, will you shut up, you banshee screaming bitch!" I shouted back at her, causing Sirius and Draco to start laughing

"You dare insult me, you filthy little Mudblood?!" She shrieked, making me wince and rub my ears. How the hell does someone get their voice that high?

"Yes, I dare, you desperate, pathetic excuse for a witch! I mean, for god's sake woman, you put yourself on a wall! How demented are you?!" I yelled, throwing my hands in the air as Draco put me down

"You filthy little Mudblood!"

"Oh, will you get a new insult already or can you not think with that small inbreed brain of yours?!" I insulted, sending a hex bolt at the portrait, something I wish I could have done a long time ago.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you." Sirius told me, still laughing, making me chuckle as I leaned against Draco, throwing my arm over Harry's shoulder. The boy really was way too short and scrawny. Still chuckling, Sirius stared at my hair, tilting his head like a dog- yes, pun intended- "Why is your hair red?" I opened my mouth to explain and complain when Draco interrupted me.

"Don't get her started. She'll go on forever." He quipped and I glared at him, smacking him round the head

"So, why are you three here? Or more specifically, why is Mr. Malfoy with you?" Remus asked, curiously, before glancing at Draco, "No offense."

"None taken. Trust me; I realize how far I've fallen." Draco remarked casually and I smacked him round the head, making him swear, "Will you stop bloody hitting me, woman?!"

"They found out their mutants." I offered, squeezing their hands comfortingly as I leaned my head against Draco's shoulder

"Okay, I get that could be confusing, but it doesn't explain everything, Hermione. Why are you all here? Why aren't you at home?" Remus questioned, leading us into the kitchen where he started making us hot coco. Ah, Remus and his chocolate solves everything quirk.

"Uh, well, you see, Bellatrix wanted me to join the death eaters but I didn't want to and she just kept harping on it until I got really mad and everything turned grey and the next thing I knew she was… stone. So, my parents told me to pack and hide so that Dumbledore or V-Voldemort wouldn't kill me." Draco explained, looking down at his hands and I leaned into him, running my fingers through his hair, causing him to relax and smile at me thankfully.

"Um… some… things happened at my house so I packed up and went to this café where I bumped into them and Hermione explained everything to me. Apparently, I have aerokinesis, it's actually pretty wicked." Harry told them

"What things?" Sirius asked suspiciously, eyes narrowing at the way Harry favored his left side, making Harry go wide-eyed and get all panicky, evidenced by the way the wind picked up outside.

"_Sirius, let it go, he's freaking out, I'll tell you later."_ I projected to him, making him tense up and blink rapidly before subtly nodding in agreement

"So, I have Telepathy and, more recently, a sort of Telekinesis. My, uh, parents didn't pick me up today so naturally I was a little worried and, uh, when I got home I found Dumbledore leaving and my mother was missing and my father was… dead." I told them, letting out a shuddering breath as I looked down, taking deep breaths, trying to stay in control, something that was made easier when Harry and Draco pulled me into their sides, Tonks kissed my forehead, and Sirius and Remus held my hands.

"What were they like? They had to be pretty awesome to raise a badass like you." Sirius said, making me give a watery smile as I thought about my parents, my amazing parents.

"Yeah, they were."

* * *

><p>No One's POV<p>

Magneto and his Brotherhood walked through the mansion, uninterrupted, Charles must have told them not to attack. Ignoring the staring of the students, they stalked down the halls towards the study. Using his powers to open the door, Magneto swept dramatically into the office, stopping in front of the desk of a very amused Professor.

"Erik, what are you doing here?" Charles asked, lip quirked up in amusement at the entrance of his old friend, he always did have a thing for dramatics, I mean he had to, look at his cape, it was freaking pink!

"I got a tip from an old friend that a war between mutants and wizards is going on in England and was wondering if you and your X-Men would like to join us?" Erik invited, looking rather smug, he had been right, war was inevitable, Charles deftly ignored the smugness radiating off his friend, it would do no good to boost his ego, he was already insufferable.

"Would be delighted too, old friend." Charles replied, projecting a message for his team and mentally groaning at the gloating he would undoubtedly have to hear for the entire plane ride, the man was incapable of letting anything go.

.

.

.

A half-hour later, they were all buckled in and on their way to England. Logan and Victor were glaring at each other, occasionally snarling and growling. Jean and Scott were giving each other goo-goo eyes and sending lovey-dovey messages which was the other reason Logan was in a bad mood. Erik was gloating just like Charles predicted which was driving him up a wall, seriously, he was considering jumping out of the plane, anything had to be better than this. And Mystique? Well, she was just bored out of her fucking mind, she was considering jumping out with Charles. As everybody was wrapped up in their own things, an illusion of a raven haired woman dressed in all red appeared in front of Pietro and Erik, making them lean forward, eyes wide at the sight.

"Wanda." They breathed in shock at seeing the girl who had been gone for so long. After her daughter turned seven, and the events that followed, she had decided she wanted a normal life for her baby girl and had disappeared to never be seen again… until now.

"Father, Pietro, I need help. It was only inevitable that we would get involved with wizards, what with… everything, but even though a lot of them are prejudice against mutants, I thought I could handle it, I thought between my husband and I, we could protect my daughter and we could have… but… _He_ found us." Wanda explained in her heavy Sokovian accent, at the last part Erik and Pietro both straightened up, exchanging concerned looks, "They killed my husband and they're taking me somewhere, I have no idea where but I can't take Him on my own and I don't know if they have Anya or not. I've gotten in too deep and I need your help to get out. If He doesn't have Anya then that means she is out there by herself with no idea of the danger she is in and I need you to find her and protect her. She'll be in England under the name Hermione Granger." Hearing the name, Kitty took out her computer and went to work trying to find her, "Don't worry about me, I'll find my way out, I always do, nothing will keep me away from my daughter, I just need you two to protect her until I can get there and then we'll find a way to end Him… once and for all. I'll see you soon, Father, Brother, I love you both so much." And with that the illusion disappeared, leaving the jet in complete and utter shocked silence. Looking over at his friend, Charles put a comforting hand on his shoulder and reached his mind out to him, _"You're not alone, Erik, you're not alone."_

And that was the beginning of the reconciliation between Charles and Erik.

* * *

><p>Please review. I do not own Harry Potter or X-Men.<p>

I'm going to have Hermione have one more power, what do you think it should be? Review and tell me!

Xxx Dark Goddess2000 Xxx


	4. Powerful

All Is Fair in Love and War

Hermione's POV

Sirius and Remus were telling us about the time they turned everybody into rainbows, even James, apparently he had woken them up in rude ways that morning. They were just telling us about Lily cursing them, both verbally and magically, when I caught a strong feeling of panic and worry from Fred. You see, I was tuned into all of my friends, making it easy to catch their thoughts when they were emotionally distressed. And Fred was definitely stressed as was George. Dropping my head, I gazed unseeingly at the table as I focused on Fred's mind to find where they were.

"Hermione, what wrong?" Harry asked me, concerned, putting a hand on my shoulder, smiling briefly at him to ease his worries; I held up a finger to signal for him to give me a second before diving into Fred's mind seamlessly, shifting through his more recent memories to find the one I was looking for. And… bingo.

[Memory]

_Fred and George were sitting at the table with their family having dinner, they were talking about their shop when Fred, who talks with his hands, flicked his fingers, causing the table to blow up, sending fragments everywhere, one in particular went flying at Ginny, causing George to frantically repeat the same hand movement as his twin, the fragment freezing before it could hit and seriously injure the petite red-head who was trembling and staring wide-eyed at the large wooden piece that had almost skewered her. Pale and shaking, Ginny looked over at her shell-shocked twin brothers and smiled thankfully at them before pulling George into a bone-crushing hug and grabbing Fred's hand, squeezing it comfortingly to show that she didn't blame him, she could tell that he felt guilty and was probably beating himself up right now, making him smile at her gratefully, leaning in to kiss her forehead._

"_Oh! Oh-oh my Merlin! They're mutants! You're freakish mutants! This can't be happening, not my sons! I have to call Dumbledore, he'll fix you! Make sure you don't hurt anyone, he will!" Molly ranted, getting a crazed glint in her eyes as she pulled on her hair tightly, pacing back and forth, shooting disgusted looks at the twins as she yanked Ron away from them, mumbling something about not wanting him to get infected, making the twins flinch back with hurt looks._

"_What are you talking about?! Have you gone completely insane?! You can't do that, they're your sons and he'll kill them!" Ginny shouted at her, shooting up from her seat furiously as she glared at her mother, blue eyes flashing dangerously._

"_Ginny's right, you can't do that!" Charlie exclaimed, moving to stand by his brothers and sister as Bill did the same, both of them giving their mother shocked looks, they couldn't believe how she was acting, who was this woman?_

"_I can and I will! They are not my sons anymore! And this is not up for discussion! Now, you three get away from them before they contaminate you!" Molly ordered before shuffling off to the fire place to floo Dumbledore, Ron trailing behind her. Realizing what she was going to do, they all darted outside quickly, running past the wards, the brothers grabbed Ginny and apparated out of there, their mothers infuriated shriek ringing in their ears._

[End Memory]

Shaking my head, I snapped out of it and looked up, gasping at the worried faces crowding my personal space, seriously, it was a little hard to breath, they were that close. How long had I been out of it? They all seemed really concerned. Looking at all of them, I felt my heart warm at their concern for me, wanting to ease their worries a bit; I smiled reassuringly which seemed to make them relax a little.

"Granger, what's going on?" Draco asked, trying to hide his concern which I found sweet

"Fred and George found out they're mutants and Molly freaked out. Ginny, Bill, and Charlie backed them up but they couldn't get her so see sense and she went to call Dumbledore so they left. Now they're in some ratty motel called The Blue Rose." I informed them, watching their reactions, besides Harry, none of them seemed particularly shocked that Molly had turned on her sons just because they were different, shaking my head at the thought, how does a mother betray her children like that, I turned to Tonks. "Do you think you could shift into something inconspicuous and go get them? They're terrified and lost and have no idea what to do or where to go."

"Yeah, sure, definitely, I'll go right now. Do you know what room there in?" Tonks asked, shifting her hair to a dull brown color that now mirrored her eyes

"129. Oh, and when you get there, use the word hedgehog." I told her, shrugging at the weird looks they sent me, "It's our codeword, it'll tell them I sent you so they don't run." They nodded in understanding, dropping the weird looks, and, after thanking me for the information, Tonks left to go get them, leaving us in an awkward silence as Harry and I worried about our friends.

"So anyone up for some fire whiskey?" Sirius asked us with a boyish grin, trying to lighten the mood

"No fire whiskey Sirius!" Remus scolded his best friend, ignoring his pout

"But-"

"No!"

"But-"

"No!"

* * *

><p>No One's POV<p>

The X-men and the Brotherhood walked down the road, not that far from Grimmauld Place, trying to decide where they should start looking for Hermione, when the popping sound of apparation interrupted them. Dumbledore and his minions stood in front of the small group, making the Brotherhood and Logan tense up, there was something wrong with this guy and they knew it.

"Albus, how great to see you again." Charles said, joyfully, thinking he couldn't possibly be one of the wizards that hated them. Oh how wrong he was. Just another thing for Erik to gloat about.

"You dare come into our world?! You scum!" Albus shouted, outraged as several other minions apparated in and suddenly the X-Men and Brotherhood were severely out numbered.

I don't want to spoil anything but…

This was not good.

* * *

><p>Hermione's POV<p>

Sirius and Remus were telling us about Lily's minor areokinesis abilities, making Harry beam at their similarities, which made me happy, the kid really needed some happiness in his life and I was glad he was finally getting it. Laughing at the story of Lily blasting James into the lake, I sat up when I felt a familiar mind prickling against mine, getting a bad feeling in the pit of my gut, I concentrated on my Uncle, creeping gently into his mind, and saw through his eyes that Dumbledore and his minions had him and my Grandfather cornered. Oh no, that's not happening. I had already lost my parents to that God complex asshole, I wasn't losing anybody else.

Jumping up, I ignored the questions from everybody and darted out of the house, pumping my legs as fast as they could go. I had to get there in time, it wasn't that far, I could do it… I had to, I couldn't lose anyone else. As my desperation rose, I cast aside my fears and decided to try a move that I had only seen my mother do a few times before, using my Telekinesis, I floated off the ground and hesitantly took to the sky, hoping I wouldn't plummet to my death, and the next thing I knew I was facing Dumbledore who looked shocked at my dramatic entrance.

Feeling an overwhelming rage, I sent a several hex bolts at the opposing side, sending half of them flying back, I could hear the crack as their heads hit the pavement, pushing aside the fact that I had just killed people, I focused on the other half that had thrown themselves out of the way, Dumbledore being one of them. Damn it! Didn't he know I was trying to kill him? Why couldn't he just stay still?!

Pushing themselves up, they started shooting killing curses at us, looking pissed. Gee, I wonder why? A red-head behind me deflected the curses back at them, I made a note to thank her later. Lifting my hand, I watched as the familiar scarlet mist made its way over to them, turning their eyes red, as I made them see each other as Death Eaters, making them turn on each other. Realizing he was losing, Dumbledore shot Fiendfyre at us, snapping my hands up, I conjured a scarlet shield to hold it off, ignoring the slight shaking of my hands, I started pushing it back. Switching over to my Hypnosis, I reached out my mind and made them see Dumbledore as Voldemort. Okay, maybe that was too much considering I haven't had Telekinesis very long. My nose started bleeding, my arms started shaking uncontrollably and my legs gave out briefly. Yeah, okay, definitely too much, I am not my mother. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I registered my Grandfather yelling at someone called 'Pyro' to help me, I didn't know what he meant until I felt someone helping me with the fire. Well, that explained the name, Pyro. Thanks to his help, I was able to shake off my exhaustion for a moment and gather all my power together. As black crept around my vision, I used the last bit of my strength to fling the fire back at all of them, burning all of them to a crisp… except Dumbledore who apparated away. Damn it! Why won't that guy die already?! I'm starting to understand how Voldemort feels! And that is never a good thing! With that I crumpled to the ground, opening my eyes when someone caught me before I could hit the ground, I saw my uncle staring down at me with a worried expression.

"Hey Uncle Pietro." I slurred tiredly, giving him a lazy smile before yawning, "Night-night." Everything went black as my eyes fluttered shut, my head lolling onto my shoulder.

* * *

><p>No One's POV<p>

At the distinct sound of apparation, the mutants tensed up and crowded closer to Hermione, ready to fight off any idiot that tried to hurt her. Seeing Hermione passed out in the arms of a stranger, Harry and Draco broke out in a run towards her, only skidding to a halt when Logan popped out his claws threateningly, stopping, they gripped their wands tightly, glaring at the group.

"What did you do to her?!" Harry accused them loudly, staring protectively at Hermione as the wind blew harshly around them, sending the mutants stumbling back a little but caressing Hermione gently.

"_We_ haven't done anything to her. _You_ people however have." Erik told him, anger coating his voice as he alternated between glaring at the wizards and watching over his granddaughter. Finally catching up to them, Sirius slowed to a jog as he came up beside his godson, recognition dawning on his face when he saw the mutants.

"Erik? Pietro? What are you two doing here?" Sirius questioned, smiling at the familiar faces as he bent down next Hermione, looking her over.

"Sirius? Nice to see you again. You're looking… uh." Pietro trailed off, an awkward look coming over his face as he floundered over what to say

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I look like shit." Sirius finished for him, waving off the awkwardness, grimacing at how true that statement was, "Now, what happened to Hermione?" He brought a hand up to her nose and gently wiped the blood off, frowning at how pale she was.

"She seems to have over exerted herself. How long has she had Telekinesis?" Jean asked, checking her over, trying not to snap at the amount of people crowding her.

"Uh, not long, I don't think. Why?" Sirius questioned, running a hand through Hermione's hair, twirling one of the darker red curls around his finger

"Well, it would explain why it tired her more than the Hypnosis, especially the flying." Jean explained, standing up and brushing the dust off her clothes

"Yeah, flying, she's never done that before." Sirius uttered, shaking his head, shocked at how powerful this girl was, although he really shouldn't be, Hermione had always excelled in everything she did, why would this be any different? Rolling his eyes at himself, Sirius turned to the silver haired father and son duo, "You didn't answer my question before, why are you guys here?"

"Well, a couple of hours ago, I received an illusion, as I'm sure you remember, that was one of Wanda's specialties. She told me that she had gone after the wizards that killed her husband and asked us to find Anya and take care of her." Erik told him with sadness in his voice as he looked down at his teenage granddaughter, she was so grown up, the last time he had saw her she had been a tiny seven year-old, still going by her real name, to think that he had lost out on watching her grow up because of… not going there.

"Her husband? She's married, she has a husband? Or had, I guess. He got killed? Oh God, I'm.. I'm so sorry." Sirius said, fisting his hair as he stared down at the ground, Wanda was married. Wait, had he mentioned Anya? "Anya. Did you find her? And what does Hermione have to do with all of this?"

"Hermione _is_ Anya, Sirius." Pietro told the man, looking at him with pitying eyes, this couldn't be easy for him, finding out Wanda had gotten married, finding Anya again after all these years, and then finding out Hermione, a girl he obviously knows, is actually Anya, it couldn't be easy.

"Hermione is Anya? Hermione is Anya? Hermione Granger is Anya Maximoff? Anya as in, Wanda's daughter, Anya? Anya as in… as in… oh Merlin." Sirius muttered, jerkily, gaping at Hermione with wide eyes before passing out.

"Great, he fainted. I am never letting him forget this." Remus said, rolling his eyes before looking at the mutants, "Well, obviously you know both Sirius and Hermione so, uh, why don't you come back to the house so we can talk and get Hermione and Sleeping Beauty here a bed?"

"That would be great, thank you ." Charles accepted, seeing that Erik was occupied with Hermione… or was that Anya? Pietro stood up, Hermione cradled comfortably in his arms, while Victor slung Sirius over his shoulder, and with that they all set out down the street, Remus hoping they would make it back before Tonks, not only did he not want her worrying, it wasn't good for her, especially in her condition, but he also had a feeling that if the Weasley's didn't see Hermione when they got there, that they would run.

* * *

><p>They were all sitting in the living room, mutants and wizards alike, listening to Harry retell his and Hermione's adventures over the years, causing Erik to almost have a heart attack. This is the life that Wanda thought was safer? Three headed dogs, trolls, basilisks, dementors, and God knows what else! This was supposed to be safer?! Had she known how much trouble her daughter was getting into? Around the time travel part, Jean went upstairs to check on Hermione. At the sound of a loud crash, they all ran upstairs to see what was going on and found Hermione awake and looking ready to fight and Jean sprawled on the floor, rubbing her head.<p>

"Do you throw everybody who asks if you're alright into a wall?" Jean asked her, scowling slightly as she pushed herself up, dusting her clothes off

"You were hovering over me, it freaked me out!" Hermione defended herself, shrugging, "Who are you anyway?"

"She's an X-men, meine Liebe." Erik informed her, smiling at how powerful she was, it wasn't easy to throw around Jean Grey. Hearing the familiar voice, Hermione froze before slowly turning around, breaking out into a beautiful smile when she saw him.

"Grandfather!" Hermione exclaimed, pretty whiskey eyes lighting up as she bolted over to him.

Hermione's POV

"Grandfather!" I exclaimed as I ran over to him, jumping into his arms and laughing as he swung me around like when I was a little girl, "Oh, it's so good to see you again! I've missed you so much!"

"What am I? Chop liver?" Hearing a familiar thick Sokovian accented voice quip from the doorway, I whirled around, smile widening at the sight of my platinum blonde Uncle and quickly ran to give him a hug as well, giggling when he blew a raspberry on my neck, keeping an arm around his waist, I turned back to my grandfather, taking him in, I raised an eyebrow at the monstrosity on top of his head.

"What's with the dorky helmet, Grandfather?" I questioned, laughing lightly at the sight of the thing, hearing someone laughing with me, I looked over my shoulder to see a cute blonde guy leaning against the doorway, flicking a lighter in his hand, seeing me looking at him, he smirked and gave me a once over, making me roll my eyes as I turned back to my grandfather.

"It's too keep nosy telepaths like you and your mother out of my head, my dear." He told me, smirking teasingly at me, which I replied to by sticking my tongue out at him, smiling at the snort behind me.

"That's a nice concept, ambitious really, but you do realize it doesn't work, right?" I inquired, curiously, watching as his eyes widened and he tilted his head, confused.

"Why would you think that?" He questioned, looking at me with wondering eyes

"_Because this nosy telepath can still get in your head_." I projected smugly, smirking as his eyes widened even more and he looked at me with consideration.

"What do you know, she's more powerful then you, Charles." He remarked, turning to talk to a man in a wheelchair as I turned to the girl I had kicked into a wall, feeling guilty. After all, she had only been trying to help me and I had kicked her, that hadn't been very nice of me.

"I'm very sorry about throwing you into a wall, I really didn't mean to, but you startled me and I don't do very well with surprises." I apologized to the telekinetic red-head, sheepishly, before reaching out with my mind, _"Thank you for your help before. If it wasn't for you, I would probably be dead."_ Smiling at me warmly, she nodded in acceptance, squeezing my shoulder when she walked past.

"Yeah, try being on the receiving end of her stinging hexes." I heard Fred say, making my eyes widen as I spun around to see him, George and Sirius standing at the door.

"Don't do well? I'm still getting over that bloody Petrificus Totalus!" George said at the same time, winking at me to show there was no hard feelings

"I'm still aching from that stupid Furnunculus." Draco put in, popping his head into the room to smirk at me but I could see the relief in his eyes.

"It's good to see your all right Hermione." Sirius told me, smirking at me, relieved but there was something else in the way he was looking at me, "I'm greatly enjoying hearing of your exploits. Good first choice of target, may I say."

"Thanks." I said, smirking back at him, trying to figure out what that look meant

"Yes, we've heard you've been busy." Grandpa told me, severely, whirling around to give me the Glare of Doom. Oh yeah, it's so scary it deserves capital letters. Cue menacing music.

"Well… shit."

* * *

><p>Please review. I do not own Harry Potter, X-Men or Jane The Virgin.<p>

I'm going to have Hermione have one more power, what do you think it should be? Review and tell me.

Xxx Dark Goddess2000 Xxx


	5. Questions

All Is Fair in Love and War

Hermione's Pov

After explaining everything (which made my Grandfather, Sirius and Remus almost have a heart attack from all the near death experiences) I was in the library curled up in a chair in front of the fire place with some hot coco and a good book that I wasn't reading because my mind was on Sirius' behavior, he was acting different around me, asking me questions about my life, asking about my mother and, occasionally, my father, and for some reason, my Grandfather and Uncle acted like they knew him. It was weird; I didn't know what to think about any of it. Why was he suddenly so interested in me? How did he know my Grandfather and Uncle? Why did they sometimes accidently call me Anya? Why did that name sound so familiar? As I sat there frustrated, pondering all of this, Sirius walked in with a book in one hand and… not whiskey in the other hand. Since when did Sirius not drink whiskey at all times of the day? Seriously, what was going on? Sirius sat down, smiling at me as I stared at him, befuddled. Well, I have questions and nows as good a time as any.

"Hello Hermione, how are you doing?" He inquired pleasantly, staring at me with that strange look in his eyes, that longing-prideful look, it was weird.

"Hello Sirius, I'm doing well, thanks for asking." I answered, smiling back at him, looking down at my book, I bite my lip, tapping my foot, and fidgeting with my hair, my now red hair, I don't think I'll ever get used to that.

"Kitten, something is clearly bothering you, why don't you just come out with it?" Sirius suggested, making me gape at him, he noticed? But girls always said that guys didn't notice anything. I stared at him for a second before sighing and nodding. Screw it. He was right, it was bothering me.

"Yeah, okay, your right, something is bothering me. Well, actually, a couple of things are bothering me but I'll start with this one. How do you know my Grandfather and Uncle?" I asked, curiously

"Um, okay, before I tell you, you have to understand that I have spent every minute since I broke out looking, okay? Once I tell you, I don't want you thinking I didn't look because I did, I looked so hard, for so long but she's very good at hiding." He told me, cryptically, confusing me

"What are you talking about? Who's good at hiding? What does this have to do with me?" I questioned, rapidly, feeling like my head was going to explode

"I'm getting there, relax. Okay, when I was eighteen I met this gorgeous girl, we dated for about two years before I proposed, she said yes, we got married and then about two months after that she got pregnant. Now, I know you're probably wondering what this has to do with you. And well, the thing is, the girl's name was Wanda Maximoff, she was your grandfather's daughter." Sirius explained, looking at me as I gaped at him, eyes watering

"And my mother. My mother was Wanda Maximoff, she may have gone by Granger for eight years but I always remembered that name. So that means, I'm either your daughter or I have a sibling. Which one is it?" I asked, not sure I wanted the answer, either way my entire life just changed. I mean, I had always known that Remy wasn't my father but I had never thought I would meet my biological father, to be honest I had never really wanted to, why would I, Remy had been a great father, I had no need to want another one, and I'm not sure I want one now.

"You're my daughter, An-… Hermione. Look, it's just, you have to know, as I soon as I broke out, I looked for you and Wanda but I couldn't find either of you. Your mother had always been good at anything she set her mind to and, unfortunately, what she set her mind to was, hiding. I can't believe I spent two, going on three, years looking for you and you were right under my nose the entire time." He remarked as I just stared at him, this was my biological father, the man I constantly bickered with was my biological father, letting out a shuddering breath, I closed my eyes, wishing my mother was here, she would know what to do, she always does.

"Look, I know that you already have a dad and I'm sure he was great, it's just… you may not remember me but I remember you. Okay, I remember finding out we were having you, I remember finding out you were a girl, I remember feeling you kick, and holding you after you were born. I remember your first words, and your first steps… I remember the first time you opened up your eyes. You, Wanda, Harry, you three were the only things that kept me sane in Azkaban. And I understand that you don't want to call me dad, I understand that you don't want to let me in, you probably feel like you would be betraying him, and that's okay, but you have to understand that I'm not going to give up… ever… I can't. My best friend is dead, my other best friend betrayed both of us, I haven't seen my wife in fifteen years and in that time, she fell in love and married another man. All I have left is my last best friend, my godson, and you. So, I'm not going to give up." He told me seriously, nodding, I looked over at him

"You shouldn't." I said, casually, making no big deal of it but he beamed at me like I had given him a million dollars, "But you're right, I'm not ready to call you dad… and I don't think I'll ever be. I… I just… don't think… I could do that to him… it would- it would be like… betraying him… like..replacing him. And I… I can't do that! I can't! Okay, he was a great man who was always there for me and always treated me like I was his biological daughter and I- I can't do that to him, not now, not ever. I just lost him and I just… really need some time to cope with everything that's going on. I hope you understand." I ran a hand through my hair, taking a deep, shuddering breath as I blinked back tears, I couldn't break down here, I couldn't, I would wrap this up and go to my room and break down.

"I do understand, I really do and I'm not going to rush you but I want to be there for you, I want to help so… maybe I could be a bit more involved than usual? Like a friend." He suggested hesitantly, not wanting to push and upset me, thinking it over, I nodded slowly, giving him a little half-smile.

"Yeah, I think that would be okay. I could always use more friends, after all." I agreed, smiling slightly before I thought of something, "Do me a favor though." Hearing the serious tone in my voice, he shifted to face me and gave me his full attention.

"Talk to Harry about this. I mean really talk to him, make sure he knows that this doesn't change anything between you two, that just because you found your daughter, it doesn't mean you love him any less and that you will always be there and have time for him. You have to tell him this, trust me, I know Harry and he'll be worried that you won't have time for him anymore and then he'll feel guilty for even thinking that and for being 'selfish' and he'll start sulking and just being all around annoying." I explained to him, quickly, looking him directly in the eyes so that he'll understand the seriousness of it

"Okay, I'll make sure to talk to him. Thanks, Hermione."

"No problem." I said, turning back to my book, hesitating, I looked up at him again, "Hey, Sirius? Everybody keeps calling me Anya, why is that?"

"Well, that's your name. Anya Maximoff-Black. I don't know why she changed it but I'm guessing it's the same reason she ran. I wish I knew." He told me, making me blink, my name wasn't actually my name? Why had she changed it? Why didn't I remember having another name? Why had she ran? Why did we stop going to see Grandfather and Uncle Pietro after I turned seven? I didn't know but I was going to find out.

* * *

><p>Please review. I do not own Harry Potter or X-Men… WHY!? WHY?! CRUEL WORLD!<p>

I'm going to have Hermione get one more power, what do you think it should be? Review and tell me.

Xxx Dark Goddess2000 Xxx


	6. Fire meets Fire

All Is Fair in Love and War

Hermione's POV

I was walking down the hall in search of my Grandfather or Uncle, wondering how my mother could keep this from me. I had told her all about Sirius and how he was innocent, why hadn't she told me that he was my father or even tell him I was his daughter! Did she think I would leave her? That I would want to live with him? That I wouldn't consider, Remy, my father anymore? Because none of that would have happened! Didn't she think I deserved to know the truth? I just don't understand why she wouldn't tell me. But then again, I'm starting to realize I don't understand a lot of things my mum did anymore. Everything was deeper then it seemed. Seemingly innocent things suddenly had ulterior motives. Childhood memories suddenly seemed fake. Names were suddenly different. Everything was upside down and all I wanted was my mum and dad.

"You okay?" A voice snapped me out of my thoughts, making me turn around to see the blonde guy from before leaning against the wall, smirking and flicking that damn lighter. Seriously, what is with that thing? Did he have some kind of weird fetish?

"Yeah, I'm fine." I told him, flashing a quick smile to sell it but he just raised an eyebrow, dubiously

"You sure about that?" He questioned cockily, smirking growing as he looked down at my hands, following his gaze, I looked down to see scarlet wisps wrapped around my hands and quickly shook them, making the glow fade away.

"Yeah, I'm sure. By the way, have you seen my Uncle or Grandfather?" I asked him and he nodded coyly but didn't say anything beside smirk at me. Is that all he can do?! "Well?"

"I don't think I should tell you. You see, your Grandfather is my boss and you look ready to kill someone so I think I need incentive." He told me, making me bit a shriek. He was so freaking irritating! Him and that damn smirk! And his freaking lighter too!

"I won't barbecue you, there's your incentive. You know, unless, your into that kind of thing." I snapped, snarky, making him chuckle which allowed me to notice he had a nice smile… and he was pretty cute. NO! Bad thoughts! Bad Hermione! You are supposed to be angry! You are not supposed to be checking out this hot- irritating, irritating guy! Angry, you are supposed to angry! Grrr! God, that was pathetic.

"Well, that would be good incentive except for the fact that I can manipulate fire so why don't you try again?" He said, smirking cockily and flicking that damn lighter AGAIN!

"Manipulate fire, huh? Pyro, I'm guessing?" I assumed, letting my eyes rake over his form, he may be irritating but he is hot and I am my mother's daughter.

"At your service, ma'am." He quipped with a sarcastic bow, making me laugh as he got even hotter, I liked a guy with a sense of humor, "Hermione, right? Mind if I call you Mia? I'm going to call you Mia. Nice to meet such a beautiful woman." He held out a hand and I shook, both of us lingering just a little as we eyed each other, apparently I wasn't the only one who was interested…. Good.

"Thanks, nice to meet you as well. Um, thank you for helping me out back there." I told him, smiling at him

"No problem, anything for such gorgeous angel. Speaking of angels, did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" He flirted, making me snort at the lame pick-up line, it was a little disappointing, to be honest, I was expecting better.

"Does that line actually work?" I asked him, incredulously, making him smile at me, seemingly impressed that I didn't fall for that stupid line.

"You'd be surprised."

"I have officially lost all faith in the female gender." I said, bluntly, making him chuckle, he really did have a nice smile. No! Focus, Hermione! "So are you going to tell me where my Grandfather or Uncle is or no?" Good, get back on topic, don't let his nice smile and charming attitude distract you.

"No." He reluctantly admitted

"Fine, see you later." I threw over my shoulder, walking away, making sure my hips swayed more than usual

"I hate that your leaving but I love watching you go!" He called after me, making me stop and look over my shoulder to smirk at him, feeling butterflies in my stomach when he smiled back at me, I bit my lip and turned the corner, smiling when I heard him yell after me, "They're in the living room, by the way."

Stopping, I turned back around the corner to see him standing there, hands in his pockets, looking at me coyly and I smiled thankfully at him, "Thanks, Blondie."

"Anytime, Red."

* * *

><p>Please review. I do not own Harry Potter or X-Men… sadly.<p>

I'm going to have Hermione have one more power, what do you think it should be? Review and tell me.

Xxx Dark Goddess2000 Xxx


	7. Revamp is Done!

I just finished revamping this story! I didn't change that much, all the big events are still mostly the same. Wanda is still alive but she's been taken by someone, haven't revealed who yet. Hermione's powers are exactly like her mothers, meaning she still has Telepathy but instead of Pyrokinesis, she has a sort of Telekinesis. If you want to see what her powers are like then check out Wanda Maximoff from Avengers: Age of Ultron. I am also using the Wanda and Pietro from Avengers: Age of Ultron as the ones in my story because I really liked how they were portrayed in the movie, I liked their powers, their personalities, their accents, the actors that played them so that's who I'm using. I'm also thinking about bring Avengers into this story, what do you think? And if I do, should I like play out the movies and incorporate Hermione and the others into the storyline? Or should I just have it be Wanda and Pietro's past and just introduce the Avengers? Tell me what you think.

Please Review!

Xxx Dark Goddess2000 Xxx


End file.
